Cabin Fever
by Kodelaine
Summary: The nations go off to stay at a cabin for the weekend, but the power goes out. They decide to sleep together for warmth, and in the end Prussia and Hungary are the only ones left. PruHun oneshot, Somnophillia, Dubcon, and Hungary's naughty little nightgown.


Another RP with _Ganontheumbreon_! She was Prussia, and like usual I was Hungary!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Hungary sighed, stepping into her room and slipping her jeans and shirt off, shivering as she quickly put on a red nightgown, one that barely reached her knees. Whatever, it's not like anyone would see her in it for very long. She sighed, stretching and walking down the stairs into the living room, raising an eyebrow as she only saw Prussia and Japan sitting there, a few others in the next room talking. "Where's everyone else?"

"Most of the nations have left already." Japan said, blushing slightly as he noticed her black bra and thong showing through her gown slightly, causing him to look away in embarrassment. Prussia's eyes on the other hand went straight to the night gown, and without even having the shame to make it subtle, a slight smirk appeared on his face.

She blushed at his smirk, looking away and sighing, nodding slowly. She slowly turned around, yelping in confusion as the room went dark. "H-hey, who ever did that, turn the lights back on!" She hissed, looking around the room, not able to see much. Prussia bit his lip with disappointment as the lights went out, now unable to see her gown. "I think the power just went out..." Someone spoke from the other room, causing a few people to groan and sigh.

Hungary sighed in annoyance, squinting and trying to adjust to the lighting change, slowly and carefully walking back over to Prussia and Japan, not wanting to trip on anything. "W-well fuck, it's going to be even colder now, and we don't have many blankets... What should we do?" She mumbled, glancing down at where she thought the two men where.

"I've been told that fucking is very body heat-inducing~." Prussia purred, running his fingers across her hips, crossing his legs. She yelped as he touched her, thankful that the dark hid her bright red face. "W-whatever... I-I guess people who are comfortable with eachother could pair up and sleep in the same bed, and stay warm?" She said, hoping that there where other female nations that had stayed.

A few nations in the other room could be heard agreeing, asking one another to come sleep with them. Japan nodded, standing and carefully walking into the other room. "Good idea, I guess i'll pair with America, since England went home."

After a few minutes almost everyone had paired up, walking off to their rooms, and leaving Hungary in the living room with Prussia "Hm, it seems like we're the only ones who haven't paired up..." He mused, grabbing her wrist and pulling her on top of him on the couch, staring into her eyes.

She gasped as he pulled her down, her face flushing a deep red. "W-well I can just sleep on my own, t-thank you very much..." She protested, glaring and sitting up, only to be yanked back down, Prussia now easily being able to see down her gown. "Sorry princess, there's only one room left..." He purred into her ear, slowly sitting up.

She blushed even more, sighing and eyes widening as she felt something hard press against her crotch. "F-fuck, at least stop kneeing me you ass..." She hissed, sitting up and letting him pull her to her feet. He chuckled, leaning close to her and smirking. "That wasn't my knee, mein schatz..." He purred into her ear, suddenly grabbing her wrist and dragging her to his bedroom.

She yelped, blushing and glancing up at him, barely able to see him in the dim light. "W-wha? I-i'm not sleeping with you!" She hissed, glaring at him. "Then you'll just have to freeze, hoe." Prussia rolled his eyes and crawled into the bed and patting the spot next to him, motioning for her to join him.

She growled at him, blushing as she hesitantly closed the door, walking over and crawling into bed. "J-just no funny business..." She mumbled, sighing and closing her eyes.

Prussia chuckled, rolling his eyes, snuggling into the sheets and sighing with content, his arms draping around Hungary's shoulders. She blushed, shyly moving a bit closer to the other, shivering slightly. Prussia sighed softly, his eyes shutting as he snuggled a bit closer to her, breathing in her scent. She soon began breathing softly, snuggling close to Prussia once she was fully asleep after a few minutes. The strap on her nightgown slid down slightly, revealing a bit of her chest and bra to the other nation.

Prussia paused a moment, gently kissing her neck with a sigh of content. She mumbled softly in her sleep, her hardened nipples pressing against the thin material of her gown as she continued breathing softly. Prussia traced his fingers along her sides, sighing softly and gently nibbling on her neck. She moaned quietly in her sleep, snuggling close to him and nuzzling into his neck, twitching slightly as she slept.

He slipped his hands into her gown, touching her breasts as he began to rub on her leg, now glad that she was such a heavy sleeper. She bucked her hips slightly, mumbling something softly, still deep asleep. He rubbed her a bit more gently, slowly moving down to her hips and touching her inner thighs, gradually moving upward. She rested her chin on his shoulder, moaning softly as she rubbed her groin against his hand.

He slowly pulled her panties aside, pressing his finger against her wet cunt, and slowly pushing it in, blushing softly. "Hungary..." He whispered softly, slowly spreading her legs. She moaned again, slowly awakening as her face became a deep red. She stared at the wall, trying to comprehend what was going on. She was relieved as she realized that he couldn't see her face, probably thinking she was still asleep. Prussia leaned over her, slowly slipping his boxers down, rubbing the tip of his cock against her slit, moaning softly and slowly pushing into her.

Her breath hitched as she bit her lower lip, trying to hold back a moan as she bucked her hips slightly, still pretending to be asleep. Prussia began moving slowly, groaning with every thrust. "Hungary... Ah..." He muttered, nuzzling into her neck. She moaned, pressing herself against him, gasping slightly as he shoved his entire length into her. "I-I may not be a light sleeper, but that doesn't mean I won't a-ah, wake up if you start fucking me." She purred into his ear, nipping it roughly.

Prussia's face was bright red at this point, and he froze immediately as he heard her voice. She chuckled softly, leaning close and wrapping her arms around him. "Go on... Fuck me. I know you want to." She purred into his ear, biting it gently as he slowly began thrusting again. "I-if you're going to fuck me at least do it nice and hard..." She growled into his ear, nipping at it. He soon picked up his pace, going as deep into her core as he could, moaning loudly.

"G-good boy..." She muttered, grinding against him frantically, gasping and shuddering as she finally came, tightening around his swollen length. He gasped, thrusting into her a final time and shooting his seed deep within her. Prussia moaned, slowly pulling out and deeply kissing her. She blushed, eagerly kissing him back, sighing in content before pulling away. "So, why were you touching me in my sleep~?" She purred, smirking at him slightly.

"I thought the gown was the main reason... You should've known better, dear." He said, chuckling. She smirked, quickly crawling on top of him, pinning him down. "Just because i'm wearing something naughty doesn't give you the right to touch me in my sleep..." She purred, staring down at him. "Does someone need to be punished~?" She said, smirking and licking her lips as she stared down at him. "Maybe..." Prussia purred, arching his back and chuckling softly.

She smirked, leaning down and kissing his cheek softly, slowly dragging her nails down his chest. He parted his legs, blushing and smiling softly, his erection slowly coming back to life. She blushed, smirking as she slowly crawled down, smiling up at him and slowly taking the head of his cock into her mouth. He gasped, biting his lips and tilting his head back. "Hungary..!" He muttered, eyes slipping shut. She moaned softly, gently running her teeth over his cock, slowly sliding more and more of it into her mouth, digging her nails into his hips.

Prussia moaned softly, thrusting his hips slightly and groaning shamelessly. "Ah..!" She held his hips down, not wanting to choke as she continued bobbing her head up and down, before slowly pulling away, panting slightly as she slapped one of his hips. "Such a masochist~." She teased. Prussia groaned, wrapping his legs around her and panting softly. "More..."

"Mmmm... Beg for it." She teased, slowly trailing her fingers up his chest, pinching one of his nipples gently."P-please..." he moaned, biting his lip and parting his legs a bit more. "Please... U-use me, use me like I just used you..." She smirked, slowly rubbing herself gently, eyes staring straight back at his. "Such a little slut~."

"Ngh, you're gonna make me cum...P-please let me fuck you again..." He groaned, biting his lower lip. "Hmmm, how about something else?" She purred, slowly pressing her wet slit against the head of his cock, rubbing it back and forth. He moaned loudly, slowly pushing the head into her. "Hungary..!" She quickly sunk down onto his cock, gasping and closing her eyes tightly, reaching down to slowly rub at her clit, biting her lower lip. "Oh yes..." She purred.

Prussia groaned and sank his fingers into the sheets, slowly moving into her a bit deeper. "Ahh..." He breathed, staring up at her lustily. "O-oh God you're so big..." She groaned, slowly moving herself up and down on his length, panting. "That's a good thing, isn't it dear?" Prussia chuckled, letting out another shameless moan, watching as her fluids ran down his cock, spilling out of her as she continued going up and down.

She gasped slightly as she felt him pinch her clit, sending her over the edge as she tightened around his cock. He soon came, moaning loudly and panting. She slowly slid off his cock, panting and staring at him weakly. "Y-you're good..." She mumbled, nuzzling close to him. He smiled, pulling the blankets over their bodies, sighing in content. "You too."


End file.
